Bored, Pein Oneshot
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: Pein is taking a break from his paper work and a teen is bored sinse everyone is either gone or busy, The two get talking but..What will it lead up to? Read and Find out! PeinxOC


**(A/N) Enjoy my Pein One-shot!! I don't own Naruto!! By the way, This one is kinda long at the beginning!**

**--**

Pein was sitting at the Akatsuki's huge dinner table, He was taking a break from his paperwork drinking a cup of tea. A sigh caused him to look up at the doorway, A girl with mid-back length brown hair and green eyes walked in.

She wore a small yellow tank top showing off her slim waist, She wore knee length blue ninja pants and anyone could clearly see that she just got done training. She smiled weakly at Pein "Hi Pein-sama" She greeted as she walked to the fridge opening it, Pein nodded in greeting "Evening, Rozi" Pein greeted and the girl pulled out a water bottle and a package of strawberries.

Rozi sat at the table next to Pein, She twisted the cap off of the bottle and took a drink. Pein glanced at her and knew that something was up as she slowly opened the package, She picked up a strawberry and slowly bite into moaning at it's sweetness.

"Why are you here?" Pein asked causing Rozi to look over at him, She knew he didn't mean it the way it had sound "I'm bored" She replied biting into the big strawberry again, Pein raised an orange eye brow "Bored?" He asked and Rozi took a deep breath.

"Tobi-kun is gone doing something, Zetsu-sensai is busy with his green house, Deidara-kun and Sasori-danna are out on a mission, Hidan-kun is out doing a ritual, Kakuzu-sama is counting his money, Kisame-sama is training, Itachi-san..is..well Itachi-san and Konan-sama is in her room and I don't want to bother her" Rozi replied sighing out as she took another drink.

Pein nodded "I see..Why didn't you train with Kisame?" Pein asked turning back to his tea sipping it, Rozi chuckled softly "He warned me that He might get alittle..rough" Rozi said pursing her lips at the concern of the blue shark man, Pein nodded as he looked at the wall.

Silence surrounded them until a voice broke it "So Pein-sama..What're you doing?" Rozi asked as she bit into a different strawberry, Pein looked down at her before looking into his tea "A break" He replied and Rozi nodded in understanding, She leaned back in her seat and propped her feet up in the chair infront of her own.

"I just got done jogging around the base..This place is so huge!" Rozi said loudly as she bit into the strawberry again, Pein watched her as she finished the red fruit staining her lips a dark red "You know.." Rozi started sitting back up straight, Pein raised a brow "..I walked by Kisame..and..He was you know.." Rozi blushed "Getting ready to pee" On this Pein's face fell.

Rozi was still such alittle girl, Rozi turned to look at Pein "It was like nothing I've never seen, I mean..It was weird but..erotic, I wonder what it feels like" Rozi blushed worse at her words, Pein raised a brow "What's it?" He asked and she looked down at her water taking a small drink.

"You know..It" She replied turning to look away from the older man, Pein smirked slightly as he found something to entertain himself "And it would be?" Pein asked causing her to look up at him, Rozi averted her eyes to something else "Sex" Rozi said slowly as she turned to look away from Pein, Pein raised a brow.

"Your a virgin?" He asked and she quickly looked over at him, She had shock written all over her face "Pein-sama!" Rozi squeaked but Pein just kept staring at her, Rozi blushed and looked down at the strawberry "I guess..you could say that" Rozi mumbled picking up another strawberry, Pein smirked slightly once again.

"Your seventeen" Pein said and Rozi shrugged "So" She said as she bit into the strawberry, Pein looked down at his tea "Noone has tried anything?" He asked surprising himself that he was sounding like he cared!

Rozi chuckled "Now, I didn't say that" She said thinking of the times Hidan and Deidara have tried, even Zetsu! "Who?" Pein growled causing Rozi to quickly look up at him, She smirked "Is Pein-sama..jealous?" Rozi asked causing Pein to glare at her.

"No" He replied blankly as he turned back to his tea, Rozi sighed "I don't see them like that, I feel like everyone here is my family" Rozi replied half lidding her eyes as she recalled the time when she first became a member..well..She was like Tobi at the moment, But still..She felt like she was one of the members.

"Nothing more.." Rozi added as she bit into the strawberry again, Pein nodded "What about Kakuzu?" Pein asked and Rozi gasped as she quickly looked up at him, Pein ignored her as he sipped his tea "Wait..what?" Rozi asked furrowing her brows.

Pein glanced down at her "I can tell" He said and Rozi pursed her lips, She looked down at took a drink of her water "It's nothing" Rozi replied as she stood with the strawberry package in her hand, She walked over to the fridge sticking them back in it.

"Meaning he doesn't care" Pein said as he sipped his tea, Rozi looked down and nodded "Yea.." She replied as she walked back to the table, Rozi sat back down in her seat and took another drink of her water.

"Pein-sama?" Rozi asked looking up at him, Pein grunted "How about you and Konan-sama?" Rozi asked causing Pein to look down at her, She had an innocent curious look "Nothing" He replied narrowing his eyes, Rozi tilted her head furrowing her brows.

"But..I thought-" Pein glared down at her "You thought wrong, Whoever you heard it from is wrong" Pein said pinching the bridge of his nose, Rozi nodded as she looked down at the table "I'm sorry..I just thought that..Someone had a relationship with Konan-sama..and since you are the one that spends the most time with her..you know" Rozi said looking hurt for mentioning such a thing like that to Pein.

Pein shook his head "No, If anything she likes me..but I doubt that" Pein said sipping his tea, Rozi suddenly looked up at Pein with a determined look "Pein-sama" Rozi said as she sat up with excitement, Pein grunted for her to continue.

"Are you a virgin?" Pein spat the tea he was drinking all over the table, He looked shocked over at Rozi "What?" He asked and she smiled "Are you?" She asked and he narrowed his eyes.

"No" Pein replied harshly, Rozi tilted her head "Oh..I heard you were.." Rozi said turning back to her water, Pein raised a brow "What?" He asked and Rozi nodded "Someone said that you were so mean and a stuck up because your a virgin" Rozi said as she took another drink of her water, Pein growled as he turned back to his tea.

"No, I lost that long ago..Who said this?" Pein asked looking back down at Rozi, She smiled up at him "Like I'm a snitch" Rozi said with a chuckle, It was silent once again.

"Why are you saving yourself?" Pein asked breaking the silence, Rozi furrowed her brows "What do you mean, Pein-sama?" Rozi asked confused at his words, Pein looked down at her "Your still a virgin, Your saving yourself..Why?" Pein asked causing Rozi to look down at the table, She shrugged.

"I really don't know..I..guess until I'm ready..I've just been to busy lately" Rozi replied sighing out, Pein had an idea..both were bored..nothing to do..well, Pein had paper work but..nothing that couldn't wait.

"Your not busy now" Pein said causing Rozi to quickly look up at him, She furrowed her brows "Yes and your meaning?" Rozi asked confused, Pein raised a brow "My meaning is.." Pein leaned in towards her more "Your a virgin and both of us have nothing better to do" On this Rozi's eyes widen and her cheeks turned pink.

"Wh-What?" Rozi stuttered out as her blush grew, Pein leaned even closer to her "Better to loose it to me then anyone else, Want to or not?" Pein asked stopping a couple inches from her face, Rozi could feel as his breath tickled her lips.

"Y-Yes" Rozi replied and felt as lips laid on hers softly, Rozi wrapped her arms around Pein's neck and deepened the kiss..she may be a virgin but she knows how to kiss.

Pein's arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up sitting her in his lap, Rozi pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Pein "I know it's suppose to hurt.." Rozi said and Pein nodded as he pulled her more against his body, He started to kiss her neck.

"Don't think about it" Pein said into her neck as he nipped her skin causing her to gasp, Rozi nodded as she let out a low moan. Pein slid his hands up her tank top slipping it over her head exposing her breasts.

Rozi gasped as the cool air hit her nipples, Pein looked them over and stuck one in his mouth "Ah! P-Pein-sama!" Rozi gasped at this new sensation, Pein pinched the other causing Rozi to gasp even louder.

Rozi moaned over and over, Chanting his name loudly..and he liked "I want to feel it Pein-sama!" Rozi moaned out loudly, Pein stopped his actions and looked up at her.

Her face was flushed and she was so beautiful to him "Feel what?" Pein asked and smirked when she opened her eyes, Her breathing was already heavy and he hadn't even got started "You" Rozi replied and smiled softly, Pein's smirk grew..Oh, She doesn't have to worry about that..She'll soon feel him.

"Your not ready" Pein said causing Rozi to furrow her brows in confusion, Pein wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up "Pein-sama!" Rozi gasped as she was gently set onto the table, Pein then started to open his robe.

Rozi stared with careful eyes awaiting for the first time to see his body, Pein let his robe slide to the floor carelessly as he watched Rozi's expression. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slid it over his head, He smirked as he threw the shirt carelessly to the side.

Rozi's cheeks tinged a slight pink as her green eyes roamed his bare chest, Pein stepped forward and just stood infront of her. Rozi looked up at his face before stretching her hands out to touch his chest, She stopped as if she would get burned.

Rozi slowly took her finger tips to his chest, She then raked her hands down to his finely toned stomach. Rozi took her small hands back up to his chest then looked up at Pein, He was smirking down at her "Pein-sama..your..so..so.." Rozi couldn't find the word..it was like he was chiseled perfectly, She couldn't believe that she was going to loose it to such a handsome man.

"Hot?" Pein asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist placing small kisses on her neck, Rozi moaned and tilted her head giving him more skin. Pein's hands slowly went down to her ninja pants, He grabbed them and slowly took them off.

Rozi complied and let both her ninja pants and panties hit the floor, She watched Pein's expression as he looked over her body. Rozi blushed as she looked away feeling uncomfortable about him just staring at her naked body.

"P-Pein-sama..Yo-Your s-staring" Rozi said and squeaked as hands were laid on her legs, Rozi quickly looked at Pein as he smirked "Your more than I expected" Pein said causing Rozi to blush..some women may be turned off at that statement but..Rozi was greatly flattered, He was calling her beautiful.

Pein opened her legs more causing a small gasp to escape from her, Pein looked down at her dripping core. He smirked as he raked his hand slowly up her inner thigh causing her to moan lowly.

Pein then quickly inserted a finger into her causing her to gasp, He inserted another finger and felt as Rozi's small hands grabbed his broad shoulders gripping tightly. He suspected since she was a virgin that even this may have hurt her, He pumped his fingers into her making her as ready as possible for him.

"Pein-sama!" Rozi moaned loudly in pleasure, Rozi felt as unfamiliar stirring her stomach. She heard of orgasms..Thanks to Konan, Rozi arched her back and threw her head back.

"Pe-Pein-sama!" Rozi moaned as she came onto his hand, Pein knew that she was ready as he pulled out his fingers that dripped with her juices. He stuck them in his mouth cleaning them off as he watched Rozi, She had released his shoulders and laid back breathing heavily.

Pein then took his hands to his pants, He was so hard and couldn't wait to get Rozi's warmth around his erection. The thought her screaming his name louder as he pounded into her made him even harder.

Pein pulled down his ninja pants and then his orange and red striped boxers, Rozi heard as the clothing hit the floor and raised up "Pein-Sama!" Rozi gasped with her eyes wide, Pein smirked "What?" He asked as he grabbed her hips, Her eyes never left his harden length.

"It's h-huge, Are you s-sure It'll fit?" Rozi asked starting to blush again, Pein chuckled lightly that he never did but It calmed Rozi even if it sounded dark "It will Rozi, But..It will hu-" Pein was cut off as Rozi gripped his shoulders, She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest.

"Go ahead" Pein didn't like the position to well but..If it made her feel more comfortable then He'll comply, Pein positioned himself at her dripping entrance causing her to moan lowly.

Pein slowly slid in his head causing her to gasp, Pein just wanted to thrust in quickly but knew it would hurt her to much. He slowly slid in further "Pein-sama!" Rozi whimpered at the pain, She clenched her teeth and whimpered as he went even further in.

Pein could feel how tight she was and it made it even more pleasurable, Rozi whimpered but refused to let tears fall. She hasn't cried eversinse she was captured, She will not cry now.

Rozi felt that the tearing pain was slowly replaced with pleasure and she let Pein know that, Pein finally heard as Rozi moaned "Fa-Faster" Rozi said into his chest and Pein complied, Rozi moaned into his chest as the pain was completely replaced with pure pleasure.

"Lay back" Pein grunted and Rozi obeyed laying flat back onto the table, Pleasure filled her body even more. Rozi gasped and moaned as she arched her back and wrapped her legs around Pein's waist bringing him deeper into her.

"Pein-sama!!" Rozi screamed out as he got even harder and faster pounding into her, Pein bit his pierced lip..She was so tight and her screaming his name made it even more hot.

Rozi was lost in pure pleasure, This was never what she had ever felt before..It was heavenly, So so good..Rozi never knew that anything could feel this good..and the leader of an evil organization was giving it to her, Letting her feel this.

"Pein!" Rozi yelled digging her nails into the table leaving marks, Pein grunted showing he was enjoying it just as much as her. Rozi moaned louder and louder, His name spilling from her lips causing him to get even rougher.

Rozi begged him to not stop and to keep going, Go faster and harder. The table hit against the wall causing a loud banging sound everytime he would thrust but neither cared, They were lost in pure hot pleasure.

They were so lost they didn't hear as the base door opened "Rozi! Where are you?!" A man called as he walked into the dinning room, He instantly froze unpon seeing the moaning naked Rozi and his naked leader pounding into her. Kisame slowly stepped back and turned around before running back outside.

Rozi felt that stirring in the pit of her stomach again, Her legs wrapped tighter around Pein as she was reaching her limit. Pein was near his limit as well, but he would wait until she had came so he wouldn't ruin it for her..though, He had made her feel beyond wonderful.

Rozi arched her back more "PEIN!!!" Rozi screamed out as she came, Pein felt as her warmth squeezed around his length and her juices coat his member. He bit his lips and his grip tightened on her hips leaving for sure bruises.

Pein grunted as he couldn't hold it anymore and after a few more hard thrusts, He reach his limit and released deeply in her. Pein quickly placed his hands on her sides panting, Rozi was panting even harder.

"P-Pein-sa-sama.." Pein looked up at Rozi, She weakly raised her hand running her fingers through his orange hair "Th-That..was..gr-great" Rozi said weakly and Pein smirked as he nodded, He looked down at her sweaty body making her glisten the right way.

Pein's smirk grew as he looked up at her "Ready?" He asked causing her to furrow her brows, He pulled out and thrust back in causing her to arch her back and moan loudly. Pein smirked as her moans filled his ears.

**--**

**(A/N) Wow..Pein's an animal...Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it! **


End file.
